Something Left to be Learned
by neverknownxx
Summary: A new tactical officer aboard the USS Enterprise starts to shake things up with her unique approach to life. With Lieutenant Eva's help it doesn't take long for the crew to realize the best discoveries might not be among the stars. New planets, races, and cultures pale in comparison to things found closer to home; especially for one Commander Spock. [Spock/OC]


Chapter One: "In the Daylight Anywhere Feels like Home"

Authors Note: Hey guys! So the title of this story might look familiar to some of you! I posted it about a month ago and got through the first chapter only to realize I really didn't have anywhere to go. Here's my re-write! It's about twice is long. I hope you guys enjoy it and I would appreciate any feedback.

* * *

><p>"So here's where the magic happens," the young lieutenant whispered, as she ran her hand over the control panel.<p>

She was lucky enough to find a rare moment of peace on the bridge of the Enterprise. Since they were in the middle of switching from the Alpha to the Beta shift, everything happened to be dimly lit as well as extremely quiet. She wasn't supposed to be here, her current post was in med bay with McCoy, but she _**was**_ on a mission.

And who could pass up the chance to admire the station they one day hoped to run? When that moment came, six years of training would _finally_ come to fruition! All she needed was to pass a bridge and command tactical, and if the captain kept his word, she'd get her shot very soon.

Moreover, if she passed, it'd be her biggest accomplishment since beating Pavel Chekov out for a spot on the Nova Squadron during their time at the academy.

She and the ensign have known each other since their sophomore year and were now among the several people training aboard the Enterprise. They were helping staff the ship on her first deep space mission. He staffed the bridge; however, she was all over the place.

During her time at the academy, the lieutenant had focused on Interstellar Navigation partnered with Exobiology. Which of course these degrees fell on opposite ends of the Starfleet educational spectrum, and pulled her in all sorts of directions. Unlike ensigns or lieutenants who received a single post, with rotating hours she found herself free to roam around the starship, enjoying several different work duties. Unfortunately, that also meant a LOT of time studying when she was off shift.

As of late she'd been spending time with Sulu. He was teaching her the ins and outs of advanced navigation. Over time, the senior lieutenant had become one of her closest friends where the bridge crew was concerned.

Even Chekov, who'd been her sworn enemy back in school had grown on her. It took a few brawls, but they eventually settled into a friendship. However, when it came to who she spent the most time with. Well~ that answer is easy, it was the CMO himself, Dr. Leonard McCoy and he was a man after her own heart.

Maybe it had something to do with the long hours they found themselves stuck together down in med bay or their shared appreciation for a good old glass of Southern Comfort. But whatever the case, she'd come to love him like an older brother. The one she'd secretly always wanted but only occasionally wished for.

He was after all the reason she was on the bridge right now. His medical override codes may or may not have been essential to _their _mission.

"See~ I told you Spock! Everyone's got a problem with these intake surveys, nothing's changed in the past three months. The logical thing to do would be for Starfleet to let us bypass all these rocks and get on to the new stuff! You know, alien races and restocking that Betazoidian colony," the Captain offered, as he and his second in command exited in the tubrolift.

The lieutenant just smirked. _The game was officially on_.

"Captain, I fail to see the logic behind your statement as these planets are protected by the federation. What should happen if the need for our aid should arise?" the Vulcan offered, tilting his head to the side.

And there it was! That slight Vulcan tick~ letting on that he was the slightest bit annoyed. Times like these made her revel in her heritage, certain conversations were so much more interesting when you had a special window into it.

"Computer lights on~" Kirk ordered, taking his place at the Captain's chair. Fortunately, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see the young woman standing directly to the left of his chair.

"You know Troi, Bones has been on my case about a certain science officer who hasn't completed her training requirement."

"Sorry Sir. I just wanted to take the opportunity to familiarize myself with the control panel and computer systems for when I take the tacticals," she smiled, "but Sir, I've heard that Fera II is supposed to be the most relaxing colony there is… Next to Risa of course."

"While it is logical for you to prepare for your upcoming exam, I must say it is very unwise to sacrifice the health of others much less your education by failing to report to Dr. McCoy," Spock offered. At times like these, it was definitely left to him to be the responsible one.

"Quite right Commander! Now I'm just as scared of hypos but~ correct me if I'm wrong… You're part Betazoid are you not? Lieutenant Troi?"

"Well yes sir, it doesn't take an empath to know what you're up to," she smiled.

"And what might that be?"

The lieutenant smiled and grabbed her PADD.

"Nothing good," she laughed heading towards the lift.

"Now wait a minute! Captain's on the bridge don't you have to ask my permission to be dismissed?" Kirk argued, following suite, "Besides what do you know about Fera II?"

"It's not so much the planet as it is the culture… I know that our shore leave just might happen to coincide with a very popular Betazoidian holiday."

He chuckled.

"Tell you what lieutenant, you tell me all about this Betazoidian holiday~ and I'll get you out of your shift with Bones. The man's bound to be grumpy after we had to cut across that asteroid field," the captain offered.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the lieutenant's eyes opened a little wider.

"What if I like working with him?"

"Come on, no one likes working with a cranky Bones. He breaks out extra hypos on days like this." He did have a point there.

"You know captain, I just would've told you about Immzadi all you had to do was ask, but since you're offering…"

"Oh no~ there's always an angle with you Troi," he smiled, "you tactical officers always have a card up your sleeve. That's why we never invite you to poker night."

"If you can get McCoy to sign off on my hours I'll give you a crash course in Betazoid 101," the lieutenant promised, "including a list of all the really good betazoidian wines."

"Well, who could resist that~"

"Captain, if I may accompany you? Since it is our duty to meet with the colonies leaders, it would be logical for both of us to be versed in certain aspects of their culture," Spock interjected, arms folded behind his back.

* * *

><p>"Chapel! Chapel! Where's Bones?" the captain announced as he made his way into med bay.<p>

Since the time they'd hit the turbolift he'd been enthralled with the _finer_ points of Betazoidian culture. Of course the "pleasure planet" Risa had been his go to vacation destination, but now it seemed like Betazed was a contender. He was all for their open endorsement of liquid courage and appreciation of the humanoid form.

"He's in his office captain~ would you like me to go get him?" a petite blonde woman answered as she rolled her eyes.

"No I've got it," he responded, making his way towards the glass doors, "Oh~ it's nice to have you back by the way… Weren't you supposed to be stationed somewhere out here?

Lieutenant Troi just smiled to herself. Unbeknownst the captain this mission was doomed from the start. Before he even made it to the office doors McCoy had his hypo at the ready.

The doctor jumped into action injecting a hypo into his neck with one arm, and then whipped out a tricorder with the other.

"Ow! God damn it Bones! What are you doing?" Kirk snapped, hitting McCoy's hand away from his face.

"Captain… I do believe you were lured here under false circumstances," Spock stated. There it was again, except this time it was look in his eyes. She could tell he was amused.

"You were three weeks overdue for that vaccination Jim. I'm not about let you go on planet and bring back some kind of parasite like an Orillian lung maggot or start an epidemic of Medakan pox!" the Doctor argued.

"You could try not to smile," the Captain grumbled, "And you are NEVER coming to poker."

Of course, he was gesturing towards the young lieutenant. Then he sat there stewing for a couple minutes before McCoy actually let him move. It took awhile before he begrudgingly made his way back up to the bridge. Not before he asked her if she had lied about the Betazoidian wine.

A little part of him had forgiven her when he found out she wasn't lying about that.

"Dr. McCoy… Correct me if I'm wrong, but both of those ailments are treated during the medical sweeps in the transporter rooms…"

"You'd be correct there Eva," the doctor smirked, looking back to his PADD, "and didn't you finish your triage requirements two weeks ago?" _**Extra hypos…**_


End file.
